Love The Way You Lie
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Lies, Betrayal. Elena has turned off her humanity and is heading down the road to complete disaster. Can the others stop her and find the cure? Or will Elena be stuck as a Vampire forever? There is hints of Stefan and Caroline, and Damon and Elena are couple. The others need to stop Elena otherwise shes only going to cause more destruction.
1. Elena isn't quiet right

Love The Way You Lie written by: Angel2008_2009

Category: Vampire Diaries

Timeline: Season 4 sometime after Elena has her meltdown and turns off her humanity.

Pairing: Damon and Elena, and some of Stefan and Caroline

Summary: Lies, has turned off her humanity; but has she completely? Does she really love Damon the way she thinks she does? And will Stefan move on with Caroline with good intentions or do everything in his power to get the old Elena back? One thing is for certain: feelings will be hurt and there will be betrayals in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the Characters just the main story plot.

Chapter One: This is the real me

Elena's Pov:

She was putting up a brave front. To all of her friends, she was no longer the old and scared Elena. That old Elena died that night when she went off that bridge. She went even darker, when she lost her brother Jeremy. Burnt down the Family home she grew up in along with her brother's dead corpse inside. Yeah, she had lost it alright that night even had a meltdown. But what else was there for you to do when your entire family had been murdered? She no longer had a home to go to. Sure, she had the Salvatore Mansion to stay at now. But that wasn't the same as having a real home.

Elena wasn't even sure she wanted the cure now. Stefan only wanted her to have the cure so that he could have the old Elena back. To fix everything that had gone wrong with her. And Elena had a problem with that. Ever since she became a Vampire, she now felt like she was one of them and felt more alive than ever. And Damon excepted her for who she was, it was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

Now she was heart-broken over losing Jeremy. How was she supposed to move on from here? She also felt bad for beating the crap out of her best friend Caroline but Car was being too nosy, and trying to tell her what she should do all the time. Elena knew she should apologize to Caroline. It wasn't her fault things had took a turn for the worst in Elena's life. Elena took out her I-phone a gift from Jenna a few years ago before she died and sent a text to Caroline. "I'm so sorry Car I beat the crap out of you yesterday I wasn't myself. Please Forgive me". She then put the phone down .

Damon came into the room then carrying some scotch. He hands her a glass "Are you doing ok?" he looks at her concerned. He joined her on the couch. They were at the Salvatore Mansion near a roaring fire. Elena looked at him "I feel horrible about how I behaved the past couple of days, I want to make things right with Caroline; but I don't know how."

Damon "You were morning, Elena. Some people when they mourn they cry their eyes out. For days. Others, they just lose it. It's a normal reaction. And the thing with Caroline, don't worry, she'll come around, I'm sure Stefan is talking to her as we speak". Stefan was the peacemaker of the group.

Elena nods "And how am I going to deal with Jeremy being gone? He was the only Family I had left Damon". Tears began to fill her eyes. "Hey," said Damon he held her in his arms. "Your not alone. You've got me, Stefan, and your friends. We'll help you get over this ". She smiled up at him "Damon your a wonderful boyfriend at least you don't want to fix me".

"Why would I ever want to fix you? Your wonderful just the way you are. Stefan is acting like a jerk if he wants to change you. Like I've mentioned before, your better this way your more alive, more beautiful. You deserve to be happy with me. You need to go after what makes you happy. And stop worrying about what others think".

Elena nods "Your right Damon. I'm tired of others trying to fix me. If they can't except me for who I am now, then that's their problem and not mine".

Damon smiled and clinked glasses with her "That's my girl". Damon wondered if Elena would go away with him to New York City. He decided to bring it up to her that night as they went to bed.

Caroline checked her text message it was from Elena and she was apologizing. She sighed "Elena's apologized but I'm having a hard time forgiving her Stefan". Caroline looked to him for support.

Stefan gave her a hug. "I know. But she is coming around and feels awful about the fight. It's a start". Then he added "But you don't need to give up on her, she's seen you even at your worse to". He reminded her. Caroline nodded. "I'll talk to her and listen to see what she has to say". Caroline knew Elena wasn't herself lately; but she just couldn't forget what happened the other day and she was banged up and still shaky.

An hour later, Caroline went over to the Salvatore Mansion. She rang the bell. Elena answered and let her in. "Caroline, I'm so sorry for how I acted the other day". she gave her friend a hug. Caroline looked at Elena "I wasn't trying to hurt you Elena, look, I know your going through a hard time but I'm here for you".

Elena smiled at her friend. "Thanks Caroline. That means a lot. But understand this, this is the real me now. I don't know if I'll ever be the old Elena ever again and I don't want to. I'm just tired of Stefan and everyone else wanting to fix me".

Caroline nodded "It was hard for my mom to except the new me to. It's why me and her stays apart even though we live underneath the same roof. I can teach you a thing or two about being a Vampire".

"Really? That would be awesome but it's going to have to wait because Damon's taking me to New York". Elena was smiling more.

"New York? Do you think that is a good idea?" asked Caroline. Elena never seemed like the type of girl to run away. Then again she wasn't acting like herself.

Elena "Damon says I need a vacation from everything in Mystic Falls, and he's right. He wants to show me a good time, help me unwind that's all and we'll be back".

Caroline didn't like the idea but she tried to be supportive "That sounds great". She said. But the Enthusiasm just wasn't there.

Elena noticed it "Something wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline burst into tears. "It's Tyler, he's never coming back. He said it's better for him to stay gone because if he comes back, Klouse will kill him".

Elena hugged her best friend. "Oh Caroline, I'm sorry. I knew you two were in love. But hey, look at it this way, at least this will give you and Stefan more time together, won't it?" There was sarcasm in Elena's voice. Or was there a hint of jealousy? Caroline shook it off. "We're not a couple Elena. Stefan is just being a friend to me and a source of comfort. I'm not rushing into another relationship anytime soon".

Elena just shrugged. "Could have fooled me, you two seemed cozy at the Party".

Caroline was shocked by her behavior. "I went to the dance to unwind and to forget my problems. Stefan took me to have a good time. Despite what you might think Elena, not everyone is a couple". Caroline then left the Mansion rather quickly, and Elena stood where she was, smirking.

Moments later, Caroline went back to her house. Her mom was at work working long hours as the Sherriff. Caroline needed some time to herself anyway.

Caroline honestly didn't know what to do about Elena. In the beginning, she seemed sincere about her apology, then she showed jealousy and sarcasm once she mentioned Tyler. What was Elena's problem anyway? Did she really want to work things out with her or did she want to fight all the time and rub things in her face? Caroline suddenly felt a breeze and realized Stefan was in the room. He came next to her and sat down on the bed. "I got your message Caroline. I'm so sorry bout what Elena said to you. But at least you tried talking to her". he gave her a sympathetic look.

Caroline nods "Something is very wrong with her Stefan. And until she stops all the sarcasm and fights with me, I can't be friends with her". she turns to face the window. Stefan nods. "I understand Caroline. I wish I can say things to make you feel better and make all this horrible nonsense go away". Caroline looked at him "Stefan, this isn't your fault you know".

He looked at her with a serious expression. "Isn't it though? Because of Damon and me she is this way; if only we can find the cure, and she will be back to her normal self".

"And what if she doesn't Stefan? What if this really is who she is? Sometimes a person changes if they suffer too much loss. There is only so much she can handle". Caroline had a point. This could be who Elena really was, but he wasn't going to stop finding a cure. Because like Caroline, he couldn't live with how Elena currently was. If she was truly this dark, how much more destruction could she cause?

Author's note: This is my third Vampire Diaries fic so please be kind and please review!


	2. An Unlikely Trio

Author's Note: I like getting reviews. But what I don't accept is reviews with threatening messages. Jeremy Shane stop pming me with threats if you cant send a kind review. Thanks to the other person for sending a proper review. If I get more threatening messages, they will be deleted.

Chapter 2: Searching for the Cure.

"So why are we really going to New York and don't tell me that it's for my own good". Elena was checking out her new haircut in the mirror, she had a stylist put red highlights in her hair and it was layered.

Damon looked at the traffic and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just relax and enjoy the scenery and stop with the 20 questions game? We're out here to have fun maybe even feed some".

Elena just looked at him. She knew Damon was hiding something and he wasn't going to tell her. "I know why your coming here and it's because of the cure isn't it? Well, I don't want it". says Elena stubbornly.

Damon "You don't know what you really want. For all we know, these feelings you say you have for me might not even be real".

"Whatever you say, Damon". she checked out her nails along with her new hairdo and highlights. She also got her nails done French Manicure style. Damon just rolled his eyes again . As much as he wanted to make her his Dark Princess; he had to admit Elena losing her humanity was becoming a big problem. Like Stefan, he couldn't wait to find the cure for her. Elena needed it before she killed more people.

"Going somewhere without me huh?" came an annoying familiar voice. Damon and Elena looked to see who had joined them. It was Rebekah one of the Originals and Klaus's sister.

"That was the plan. We never invited you anyway". came Damon's retort.

"Is that so?" said Rebekah looking amused. "Well, I'm coming along with you two anyway I want the cure to". she made herself comfortable in the backseat.

"And why come? Why would one of the Originals want the cure?" asked Damon. He was now confused.

Rebekah gave him an icy stare. "Because believe it or not Damon, I would like to have a real life someday I don't want to be a vampire forever".

"Well, that's surprising even coming from you". He gave his best sarcastic look through the mirror. Rebekah scowled at him back. Damon looked out at the traffic "What are you going to do when there is only just enough for one person?"

Rebekah just smirked at him. "That's easy whoever wants it the most gets it. And whoever doesn't want it stays a vampire forever. Elena obviously doesn't want it."

"That's right and don't forget it", said Elena.

Damon just stared out at the traffic. He had to figure out a way to make sure Rebekah didn't get the cure before they did. Even though Elena said that she didn't want it, Damon knew once her humanity came back on, she would want it. And the cure was her only way out of a path of complete destruction. If Rebekah got a hold of it, then Elena would be stuck as a vampire unless Bonnie could come up with a clever reverse Spell that didn't have any bad side effects.

Damon looked over at Elena. Was Elena really in love with him the way she said she was? Or was she really sired to him as the others had said? Damon knew that once they had the cure and once Elena took it, he could wind up losing her to Stefan again. Did he really want Elena to take it? But that wasn't his call.

Rebekah then checked her text message from Klaus her brother "Klaus says that Katherine is the one who has the cure, so we need to find her as soon as possible. She's in Pennsylvania."

Damon "Let's go find her but first let's enjoy some sightseeing here".


	3. Searching for Katherine

Chapter Three:

Finding Katherine, Elena's evil doppelganger was no easy task. After hanging out at a local nightclub, the trio began to search for Katherine. They drove to Pennsylvania and began to ask people who knew about Katherine's whereabouts. One girl named Shannon replied: "I don't know where she is, that girl is usually everywhere". Then a few blocks up, they run into a friend of Katherine's, The girl instantly recognized Elena and spoke to her "Katherine! I was supposed to meet you an hour ago where have you been?"

Elena stared at the girl. It was eerie having a evil twin. More eerie was that she was becoming more and more like her now that her humanity was off. "You know me?" asked Elena. One good way of tracking down Katherine was by talking to those that she knew. As she talked, she noticed the girl's name was Elaine. Elaine was a waitress in one of the restaurants nearby a local steakhouse. Elena tried to come up with an excuse why she was late." "Um, I've been busy having another meeting with someone".

Elaine looked at her "That's ok, I was wondering when you have the time if we can go over the Community Dance preparations at my house". This girl obviously trusted Katherine enough to invite her to her own home. Elena just smiled at the girl "I'll be there if something else doesn't come up". Once the girl went back into the restaurant, Elena sniffed the air she could smell Katherine's scent. "She's not that far from us, you guys", she said to Damon and Rebekah. "Which means, she's somewhere nearby". Just then they heard a bunch of people scream from another nearby restaurant. Elena and the others followed the sound. Inside the restaurant, Katherine had killed someone. It was a young waitress who had somehow betrayed her.

Katherine was frustrated "Humans! You can't trust any of them!" she shakes her head.

"I agree to that", said Rebekah. Both her, Damon and Elena had met up with Katherine at the bar/restaurant, and soon joined her at a nearby booth. Katherine looks at them and frowns. "What brings you three here? You don't normally come to see me".

Elena looks at her evil doppelganger. "This isn't a social visit. We're here for the cure, and Klaus says that you're the one who has it".

Katherine simply snorted. "Me? What makes Klaus thinks I have it?"

Damon "Because maybe you want it for yourself. You want to become human".

Katherine laughed. "No your wrong as usual you idiot. I don't have the cure so stop following me around". Katherine left the restaurant and then went back to her home. She opened the safe in the end of the hallway and pulled out the cure that she kept in her pocket. Admiring it, she placed it safely inside the safe, and closed it shut. She wasn't letting those three get it. They would only waste it for foolish reasons.

Meanwhile…..

Klaus looks over at Caroline who sat at the bay window staring out of it hoping Tyler would come back to her. Caroline hadn't heard a word from him not even an email or text, some boyfriend he was. Klaus felt bad for her. Felt bad he had ran Tyler out of town. But if he was ever going to have a shot of going for her, Tyler had to be out of the picture. But that seemed to make things worse.

He didn't know what else to do and he was running out of options. He didn't know how to deal with depression. All he was used to was killing and causing others pain. But for some reason, he cared deeply for Caroline and wanted to be there for her. He went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. He made dinner for both of them and when he brought it in, she muttered "Go away I'm not hungry".

He set the plate down. "You haven't eaten anything in hours love, please eat something you need your strength".

Caroline looked at the plate. Klaus had gone all out in making dinner. There was shrimp, angel hair pasta and chicken. Plus he even made garlic bread for her and a small salad. Caroline got up and joined him "You did all of this for me?" it was her favorite meal and not many people did that for her.

Klaus smiled. "Of course. I felt bad for what I had done to cause you pain so I thought I'd mend things by doing small stuff like this." he then added: "Tyler isn't worth your tears Caroline. You don't strike me as the type to cry over just one boy". he began to eat his meal.

She started in on hers "What do you mean?" she twirled the pasta onto her fork.

Klaus "You strike me as the type that moves on with her life. You don't need to waste your time on just one guy who is never coming back. Don't you think that if he wanted you, he'd fight harder to stay in Mystic Falls? That he'd stay more in touch? You need to move on Caroline I'm sure he has".

Caroline laughed nervously "Tyler wouldn't cheat on me".

"Are you sure about that? I have a source that says he's dating another werewolf girl her name is Caitlin". he shows her the pictures that was emailed to him by his source.

Caroline stared in shock. No it couldn't be! But there was proof before her. Pics of Tyler with another girl, happy and making out with her. Caroline was mortified. All of this time she had been wasting her tears on him! No wonder he had been avoiding her calls, not answering her emails. He didn't have the nerve to tell her he had found someone else. How could he? Because she was a vampire and he was a werewolf. It would have never worked out. The thought ran through her head.

Klaus was right. She had to stop crying over Tyler. He wasn't missing her or probably wasn't ever coming back to Mystic Falls.


	4. Is this the real Cure!

Authors Note: I am sorry for the late update. My Grandpa has been very sick and been in the hospital about all summer. And I've been real hesitant on continuing this story here anyway because some idiot keeps harassing me. I appreciate reviews, but I do not appreciate reviews with a threatening note. Those type of reviews will be deleted and ignored. So stop sending the threatening notes Jeremy Shane!

Klaus "I'm sorry Caroline. I knew how much you cared for him but he doesn't deserve you". He placed a hand on hers. Caroline looked in his eyes for any sign of sarcasm or amusement in them. There was none, only sympathy. He was genially concerned about her.

(Back to Damon, Rebekah, and Elena)

They found Katherine's place just by finding the address through a computer database at the public library. It was amazing now these days what you'd find at the local Library. Once they wrote down her address, they also got the directions off the computer to.

"Could it be just that easy to find the cure just by looking Katherine up at the local Library?' asked Rebekah somewhat amused. These two didn't know how private vampires could be.

"I don't know", says Damon. "But we're about to find out". They got back into Damon's car and drove to the place. It was located in a quiet nieghborhood . Very suburban. It was a light yellow house with flower pots out front. It all seemed a bit odd to Damon because Katherine never lived like this. In fact, Katherine used to be rich. So what made her want to live like the middle class?

"Let's go in and have a look see: said Elena determined to get a hold of that tube that contained the cure for reasons she couldn't understand why. Rebekah gave Elena a cold stare. Why was Elena so determined to get the cure? She didn't even want it! Shaking her head, she followed the others inside into a well kept house. No one was home today, so they had plenty of time to search.

Damon and Elena began opening and shutting doors. Rebekah just explored the house and found a safe. She opened it, and instantly saw the cure in it's tube. Picking it up, in her hands she looked at it in awe. This was the key to her future! How wonderful would it be to be able to be human! To be able to walk in the sun and not get burned! To be able to have a family! Making sure no one was watching, Rebekah snuck the vial into her pants pocket. No way was she letting these two idiots get the cure. "You guys, there's nothing here, let's go". she went to go find them.

And so they left Katherine's home but before they did it, they put things back to the way they were. "Now we're back to square one". said Damon.

Elena remained positive "It's not a problem. We just keep looking someone is bound to have it".

Rebekah went home after Damon and Elena dropped her off, she lived in an apartment in Mystic Falls. She preferred to be by herself. Taking out the vial, she studied it . It was now or never. She took it in her moth and drank it. It tasted bitter, like old blood.

Rebekah waited for hours for it to take effect. Then she decided to do a test. She took off her vampire ring and put it in her pocket. She opened the window and immediately the sun began to burn her.

No! No! She still can't be a vampire! She went to the mirror and saw her fangs stick out . The stupid Vial was a total fake! Why would Katherine keep a fake Vial?! To double-cross us thought Rebekah fuming.

Elena was bummed and feeling down by the time they returned to Mystic Falls. "Something doesn't feel right Damon. We were supped to find the cure and for some reason we didn't". she stared out the window.

"You know, for someone who doesn't care about getting the cure, you sound like you do care to me". said Damon.

Elena sighed. "I'll admit, I do miss being human. Damon, being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be".

Damon whistled. "Wow, and I thought your humanity was gone! Your showing emotion that's a start. Look let's focus on getting your humanity back first then we'll find the cure".

Elena sighed again. "I don't know Damon. What if I'm stuck being a vampire forever? What if there is no cure for me?" She looked up at him for the first time in awhile fear was in them.

For a brief moment, it was like seeing the old Elena again and Damon had to admit, he really missed her. The way she used to look at him; her smile said everything. Damon touched her hand "Don't say that ok? Just try to remain positive if we don't actually find a cure, I'm sure Bonnie will come up with a spell to help you and Caroline both".

Elena nodded. Damon was right, they had to remain positive about everything. They couldn't just give up now. "Okay, we keep looking".


End file.
